


I'll Save You

by HorribleWriterRain



Series: I'll Save You [1]
Category: I'll Save You(My Own Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral, Probably most of the sex warnings, This may end up becoming a little gory in later chapters but im not sure yet, Work In Progress, ect. - Freeform, ie. anal, sex warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleWriterRain/pseuds/HorribleWriterRain
Summary: This is my I'll Save You fic on my Wattpad account.





	1. Description/Preface

Description:  
A girl is kept in a basement almost her whole life.

A very protective Alpha with connections that will do anything to protect those he loves happens to be her mate.

Will a threat from his past take her away or will a secret being finally revealed tear apart the fragile world were werewolves and humans and every other creature of the night co-exist or will a prophecy with an ill-fated ending be the downfall?

Join Corrina and Mason on their adventure as they navigate through the past and present to secure a future where werewolves are still present before the whole werewolf race is wiped out.

Preface:  
My name is Corinna Stein and I'm 19 years old. My Mother Jasmina Borden died when I was 14. My father/ her mate died when I was 6. I kept my father's last name when she remarried Lane Borden. He wasn't a werewolf like us but a wanna be one. He was fine until my mother died. He became sexually aggressive and abusive towards me so, I was locked in a basement for the past 5 almost 6 years.


	2. Chapters 1-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first 4-ish parts of my story that I had already posted on wattpad all squished into 1 chapter so, I apologize that its long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first want to apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. Constructive criticism welcome. Sorry, these first few chapters are horrible. I hope the chapters after this one are better. I tried fixing any mistakes I saw and re-worded some parts to make it better.
> 
> Enjoy~  
> HorribleWriterRain

**_Segment 1~_ **

     "Get up" I hear and then I feel a sharp pain in my cheek. I don't get up and he gets rougher. I hear a 'crack' and my side feels like it is on fire. I cry out which was a big mistake. He then breaks my leg and I have to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. He then flips me on my back. I'm already naked due to earlier sexual punishment. He takes a dagger and dips it in melted silver. He then drags it across my back. I don't utter a sound. Never have I uttered a sound when he does this. Just then I hear the door upstairs open and I smell something. It smells like pine and smoke. 'Mate' my inner wolf says. He jumps up,dagger still in hand, and goes to the door. It bursts open as he does. He hits the wall so hard I hear a 'Crack', the dagger dropping. I know he's dead. I can't see anyone from my position, only the legs and shoes of 4 people. Someone picks me up. I whimper and thrash against them. My efforts become weaker and eventually stop, my eyes closing.

**_Mason's Pov~_ **

     "Alpha Cross, We Learned that the beta is dead as well as his family." my beta, Christian, says. "Have we checked all the houses?" I ask. "No, Sir. There is one on the edge of the territory. It belonged to the Beta Female and Her Husband." he says. "Not her mate did they reject each other?" I asked. "No, Her mate died when their Daughter was 6. She died when the girl was 14. They both perished in a fire, so only the human husband lives there." he replies, "Let's still check it out. Alpha Valentino are you sure he went on your territory." I ask the Alpha of the Fire moon pack. "Yes, he fits your description perfectly," he says. "How's my sister and the baby doing?" I ask him. "Fine but tired." he says. "I bet," I say and he chuckles. "I'll go check the house with you." he says. I nod and we head off with my beta and his new one. Time Skip- We get to the house and I smell a scent. Lotus and water lily 'Mate' my wolf howls. I kick this door down and a Man in his 40's fly's into the wall killing him "Oops," says Valentino and gasps at the sight in front of us. A girl with pale skin and long hair lies with her back up on a bed. I move towards her and I see she is completely naked and has blood covering her back. Her left leg is bent at a weird angle, probably broken. I realize that this beautiful broken girl is my mate. I pick her up and she whimpers and starts thrashing in my arms. Soon they stop and she becomes still, her eyes closed. I get scared when her breathing becomes shallow. Valentino covers her with his jacket and says "Corinna?" he says shocked touching her face and I have to stifle a growl. "I must take her to my pack," I say. "Why?" he asks getting slightly aggressive. 'Why would it matter' I want to say to him but instead I say "She's my mate." "Oh." he says as he walks back towards the main pack house calling out orders to his men to continue to search for our threat and to set up more border patrols. "Let's go, we have a long way to go and a short amount of time to do it," I say to my men looking worriedly at my mate, who, at first glance, looked dead. Though, with her pushed protectively against my chest, I can feel the rise and fall of her chest. All of those who I brought with me load into the 3 vehicles we brought here, excluding mine.

     I allow my beta to drive as I clutch my mate in my arms. "Hold on. Just for a few hours and I can get you medical treatment" I whisper when she wakes. She mumbles something that I can't quite hear before falling unconscious again. This, I fear is going to be a long ride.

**_~Time Skip~_ **

      When we finally arrived in our territory, I head straight to the pack hospital. I lay her down on an operating table and shout for my mother to come quickly. I am pushed out of the operating room and into the hallway, to wait, and I growl in frustration. I pace for a few hours before deciding to get a shower and head to bed. I ask the human woman at the reception to call me if anything changes. The walk to my apartment, in town, doesn't take that long. After my shower, I decided to look at my emails. A few are from other packs that have allied with me giving me status updates. The one that catches my eye is from the Royal Moon pack. I click on it ~ From: Royal Moon Pack To: Mason Cross Dear Mason, It is to my knowledge that a certain person from our past has resurfaced and that you pack is unsafe. I would gladly help you out. Your pack can stay here until that said person is captured and put on trial. Reply soon. Your Old Friend, Alpha Thomas Blackwall This causes me to smile. I quickly reply with an okay and explain that I have a very important pack member in critical condition and that we will be there as soon as we could; as well as a thank you. I then shut down my computer and stumble into my bed and am out a few seconds after my face hits the pillow.

**_Segment 2~_ **

**_Still Mason's POV~_ **

      It's been 3 days since I found my mate. I am currently talking to my mother, the pack doctor. "What's the diagnosis doc?" I ask worriedly. "She may not shift, meaning she can't have your pups." my mum says. "Which is why you should reject her and go for me. After all, we know I can bear pups," says Brianna the pack slut. Brown hair blue eyed. Her hair is now a badly done dye job of bleached blond. (Does that make sense? ) I roll my eyes "No, I don't need an heir because my sister provided an heir," I say. "She isn't part of this pack so you do need an heir. Sugar, I am right here so why not take me as your mate?" "2 reasons," "And they are," she says "1. She's my MATE " I say emphasizing the word Mate. "2. You're a slut with a bad dye job," I say my instincts to defend my mate, coming out. I step toward her threateningly. "If you ever talk trash to anyone, especially to your Luna from this pack, your weak ass will be kicked out." I say. She only rolls her eyes at me. "You can't do that and I'm not weak, your "Mate" is." she says smirking. "You forget Brianna. That I'm alpha and can do what I please. 1 more chance Brianna and I will not hesitate to kick your sorry ass out of my pack and you will be left to wander as a rouge; no one will take you in." "You can't do that " she says looking at the harlot red nail polish on her nails. "I have friends in other packs that, if, I ask will keep you off their land," I growl using my alpha tone and she shrinks back. "Do I make myself clear," I ask. "Yes, Alpha," she says and walks away. That is when I notice my mum who holds a smile of pride on her face. "Never thought I would see the day when you finally stood up to that bitch." she says laughing as she walks towards me. "Your Father would be proud Mason. Don't forget that ever. She is awake if you want to see her, but when I left she was getting in the shower." she says before walking away, most likely to check on other patients. I sigh and go to the door, stopping to listen.

 

     Once I hear the water, I figure she'll be in there for a while. With that, I decided that I would wait an hour. In which, I can use to get things straight for us to leave. In the end, I end up falling asleep and waking up 2 hours later than what I had planned. Segment 3 I slowly opened the door and I see a figure jump as they walk out of the bathroom. "I didn't mean to scare you." I say softly and I shift my feet out of a nervous habit. She flinches when I do and shrinks into her self and I stop quickly. "How do you feel?" I ask her. "I feel better. Thank you-" she replies. "Mason." I say quickly. She gives a small smile. "Thank You, Mason." She says. "The pack is going to stay with the royal moon pack." I say, she tenses and fingers her mahogany hair. " What pack is this? Why am I here?" she says panicking and looking around wildly, like a caged animal. "The Shadow Pack. I'm the Alpha here. The pack doctor is my mother." I say and she stiffens immediately. "Alpha." She says bowing her head. Her whole demeanor changes. "When may I leave, Alpha Cross?" She says avoiding my eyes. "You can't your my mate." I say softly. "I can't be an alpha' s mate. If I can't shift I can't bear you pups and you wouldn't have a successor. Thus I would be useless." She rambles on. " You are and so what if you can't shift and bear my pups it's not that big of a deal. My sister's child will be the heir or my beta will be the heir." I say and move towards her but she shuffles back. "I'm not here to hurt you and no one else will." I say to her and she relaxes slightly. "I'll leave you to sleep. I check in on you in the morning." I say to her when she yawns. She looks to me as if she was asking for an affirmation, from me, as to whether or not she could sleep. I nod my head and leave shutting the door with a soft click. I need to inform the pack of the move. I pull out my phone "Christan, call a pack meeting." I say hanging up to make my way to the pack house.

**_Chapter 3~_ **

**_Corrina's Pov~_ **

     I wake with a groan, my bones barking in protest. I scent the air, smelling antiseptic and something like warm baked goods. 'Pack Doctor' my in wolf recognizes. I open my eyes and stay still, barely breathing, when I hear someone opening the door. I sit up and am met with a middle-aged woman. "I'm the pack doctor, Marjorie. What is your name, dear?" She asked me. I scoot back on the bed as much as I can with the cast on my leg, when she comes towards me. "I won't hurt you. I just need to remove your cast. You seem to be able to heal rather quickly. Have you shifted yet?" She rambles out. "No, he-he prolonged my shift. I can barely feel my wolf. I'm Corrina." I Say softly hugging my arms to my body, willing the tears away. "I do know that I have a mate, but other than that it's nothing." I whisper my lip trembling at the thought of not being able to feel my inner wolf, to never feel the pain of a first shift ,or the wind blowing through my fur. Worst of all, I'll never feel the joy of carrying a child, or the pride of being a mother. Which all-female wolves have watching their pups grow. "Here are some clothes and everything you need to take a shower. I'll bring some food up in a few hours." She says, snapping me out of my thoughts. Placing the clothes on the bed, she leaves. I grab the clothes off the bed and place them on the counter in the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. My emerald-jade green eyes are dull and my face looks gaunt and is dirty. Pale rather than my natural russet. My hair looks black with brown patches and it's matted. "This is gonna be a pain." I groan before stripping out of the hospital gown. I step into the spray of hot water and sigh. I don't know how they stood to be near me, I stink to high heaven. I look down at the water and see that it's very dark, but as time goes on it becomes clear. Once, it's only slightly opaque, I lather a water mint and lavender smelling body wash onto the washcloth left there. I rub my skin until it's raw, then I start on my hair. I wash it, multiple times, with a mint and tea tree oil scented conditioner. When I can run my fingers through it, relatively easily, I wash it a few times, with the same scented shampoo. I turn the water off and step out of the shower. I grab a the fluffy white towel on the counter and dry off. I then get dressed in the clothes left by Marjorie. They consist of loose sweatpants and a large white t-shirt that smells of pine and smoke- of my mate. This causes me to relax, hopefully, the goddess of the moon has given me a mate who isn't an alpha. It feels good to be in clothes that are clean. I step out of the bathroom after drying and brushing my hair. I jump, startled by the male in my room.

**_Segment 4~_ **

    I breathe in, scenting the air as I do. Pine and Smoke. This male is my mate. I relax slightly at this. "I didn't mean to startle you." he says softly and shuffles his feet. It causes me to flinch and shy away from him. I look at him through my lashes. He's tall, maybe 6'2, he's lightly tan almost like a cream color. He's got a face of a god framed by shaggy black hair that curls slightly. His eyes are like pools of dark amber-gold. "How do you feel?" he asks shaking me from my trance. "I feel better. Thank you-"I start but I don't know his name. "Mason." he says answering my unspoken question. "Thank you, Mason." "The pack is going to stay with the Royal Moon pack." he says and I panic. "What pack is this? Why am I here?" I say in a rush. "The Shadow pack. I am the alpha here. The pack doctor is my mother." My worst fear has happened. My mate is the alpha of the Shadow pack, a very respected and protective alpha. When angered a very dangerous and vicious alpha. I can feel my demeanor change, my inner wolf, working alongside my human self to protect me and, in a way him, causing me to stiffen. "Alpha." I say bowing my head. "When may I leave, Alpha Cross?" I ask avoiding his eyes. "You can't your my mate." he says softly, pleadingly. The fight leaves my body, both sides stop working in tandem, leaving me nervous. My wolf side quiet. "I can't be an Alpha's mate. If I can't shift I can't bear your pups and you wouldn't have a successor. Thus, I would be useless." I launch into a soft ramble. "You are and so what if you can't shift and bear my pups it's not that big of a deal. My sister's child will be the heir or my beta will be the heir." he says and moves forward. I shuffle back. "I'm not here to hurt you and no one else will." he reassures me and I relax slightly. "I'll leave you to sleep. I'll check in on you in the morning." he says when I yawn. I look to him in a silent affirmation on if I could sleep. He nods his head, realizing this, and leaves.

    I sigh, loudly, when the door closes with a soft click. "He does not understand." I say out loud before gingerly getting into the hospital bed. As I slowly drift off to sleep, I hear a faint "Nor will you know the pain. Chosen luna." whispered by a feminine voice. I wake with a start at the sound of a door slightly slamming. I open one eye and see a bleach blonde woman come towards me. "So your the pathetic weak bitch who can't have pups or shift that's about to become our Luna." she sneers eyeing me up and down. I inhale as I push myself up, bones cracking as I do. She smells like milk and something sour, an infection. "You can obviously have children, but not pups. If you have then, you would know that you have an infection in your vagina. Probably from all the sex you have. It, most likely, has been causing you discomfort for a while. So, either you can't feel it or you can't pay to get it checked." I say getting into a sitting position. "What is your name? I am Corrina." I say politely, remembering my manners, and extend my hand out to her. She sneers once again "Bitch, I don't give a fuck who you are but you can't be one to talk. You can't shift at all. At least, I can shift during the full moon. You aren't worthy of becoming Luna." she yells, growling. "How dare she!" my inner wolf howls. "He's Mine!" she yells. I launch off the bed at her just as the door slams open. I feel like I'm on fire, my body aching. I stand over her growling. She screams bloody murder and I am tackled by a large object. I see a large black wolf and I growl and snap my teeth at him. I whimper when he nips my neck under my ear. He shakes his head and I cry out shifting back and clawing at his muzzle. Everything becomes hazy, then black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted 12/6 or 12/7.


	3. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so short and late but I figured I should post something now and then the rest later when I have finished typing it up. I write on paper as a draft then fix it as I transfer it to the computer.

**Mason's Pov~**  
I decided to check on Corrina after the meeting. I hear a commotion from my mate's room. "He's mine!" I hear someone screech in her room. I bust open the door and see a , larger than normal, white wolf but they're still smaller than me. They're standing over Brianna, who's screaming bloody murder. I can't see my mate anywhere. My wolf takes over at this new development. I shift and lunge at the white wolf. They nip my muzzle. I growl and bite their neck, just under their ear. They whine when I shake my head.

They blindly lash out with their paws at me, trying to dislodge me. This wolf is severely untrained for a rouge. It was almost as if they just shifted. I inhale sharply and the scent of lotus and water lily assault my nose. I immediately release them with a startled yelp. I see that they have shifted back. I whine out looking at my mate. I back up and shift. I rush towards her my hands going to her neck to stop her from bleeding out. Where I bit her was gushing blood profusely and her hands were covered in my blood. I could feel the wounds on my body healing. Her blood coats my fingers as I yell for help. Christian comes in and then goes out to find me a pair of pants and my mother.

By the time someone comes in to remove an unconscious Brianna and Christian brings me a pair of pants her wound has stopped bleeding. In confusion, I remove my hands and see that the wound has healed. I stare wide-eyed at the bruise that's formed on her neck from my bite. I stand up swiftly, pulling the pants on, and say to my mother "She's fine. She healed." I say before quickly storming out of the room, slamming the door, and all but sprint to the pack gym. This late into the night no one is at the gym.

I go over to one of the punching bags on the far side of the gym. I raise my, blood covered, hands and throw a punch. **_I hurt my mate_**. Another hit. _**I almost killed her**_. Another one. **_You are supposed to protect her and you have failed_**. Another one. **_You don't deserve to be alpha and have failed your father_**. One last hit and the bag goes flying off the hook before exploding as it hits the ground. I stand there shaking and panting.


	4. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains horribly written sex. Hopefully, in later chapters, it will get better.

_**Marjorie's POV~** _

  
"She's fine. She's healed" says my son before slamming the door as he stomps out. I sigh "This is going to be interesting." I mumble out to myself. Dereck, the charge nurse for this shift, helps me gently move Corrina back onto the bed. I notice that she recoils from his touch. 'Not good' I think as I clean the blood off her. I can feel the heat radiating off of her skin.

I only cover her in a thin sheet and instructing Dereck to bring me a pair of loose-fitting clothes from my office. After finding out that my son had found his mate and what condition she was in, I brought some of my son's clothes to work in order for her to feel comfortable. A mate's scent can calm the other when they aren't around. Dereck comes back just as I finish cleaning up the mess on the floor.

I take the clothes from him, placing them on the bedside table. Though, I doubt she'll wear them if her heat comes. I then place a few bottles of water and some medication to help with the pain of her heat, if it comes, and leave. I head towards the nurses' station. Natalie, the other charge nurse for this shift, hands me Brianna's chart. I didn't even need to ask for it. Natalie is a sharp-featured, short pale woman with honey-colored hair and brown eyes.

Natalie is a telepathic or telekinetic vampire. I smile, thanking her, and go to room 253. Which, was currently being occupied by Brianna. I open the door and am met with an angry looking halfbreed female. " I want her punished for that. I want her kicked out of the pack or killed." She growls out as if she's luna.

I raise my eyebrows at her. "Your in no position to make any demands. You technically attached your luna. So, if anyone's going to be punished it's you. I would say, that you're lucky that your alpha is a merciful person but you attached his mate." I snap out before shoving her back on the bed to check her wounds. I see no serious wounds other than bruises that will heal.

"Get your shit together and go to the pack house." I hear my son growl out. She goes to protest but he growls and bares his teeth at her. She whimpers and he leaves. I leave the room sighing. If this was how he reacted when he hurt his mate without the claiming bond then, we are in trouble when they have the claiming bond and she's with pup.

**_Corrina's Pov~_ **

  
I wake whining, as I feel a wave of pain rush through my body. I throw off the sheet covering my nude form. I go to stand, but my knees buckle and I cry out when my burning skin hits the cool floor. I roll onto my back and wither on the floor in pain. Heat, I realize, this is my body responding to the fact that I have a mate. I cry out when a cool hand touches my cheek. "She's burning up. " I hear a feminine voice say, sounding far away.

It feels as though my head is underwater and everything is hazy. "I'll get Mason." I hear spoken. "There's no time. You have to take her to him." I hear before pain courses through me. I cry out and then I feel my skin prickle at the contact of another male. I try to get from their grip, the pain only worsening. I feel like I may vomit. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to block out the pain. I whimper as cool air hits my bare skin. "Shh, you'll be with him soon. I just have to get you to him. So, hold on just a little longer, please." I hear whispered into my ear.

Suddenly, I'm met with warm air and I'm transferred once again. The pain subsides as my skin meets theirs. Their touch soothing and tender. I feel myself fall in and out of consciousness.

I wake to the feel of a cool cloth being gently dabbed on my forehead. I open my eyes to find my vision is clearer than before. I see the worried dark amber orbs of my mate."I need your consent to claim you. Your heat will kill you if I don't." He says dropping his forehead to mine. "We don't need to mate yet, but we need the claiming bond if you are to survive." he continues on. Having his scent surrounding me and his skin touching mine causes the fog to lift from my mind.

"No, if you have to claim me now than we do it right. I trust you enough." I say and press my lips to his. When he doesn't recuperate the kiss I hastily pull away. "I'm sorry if you don't want me as your mate than reject me and leave me to die." I say avoiding his gaze and moving away from him as much as I can. Which isn't very far since I'm sitting up on his bed. "No, never." he says pulling me back to him. "I could never reject you my beautiful broken mate." He says running his hand, lovingly, down my face. I notice now that he isn't wearing a shirt. The light dusting of hair on his chest tickles my skin. He eases me back down onto his bed, before standing and removing his pants.

His half hard cock springs free and I reach out towards him, mewling. He obeys crawling on top of me, kissing my cheek before trailing kisses down my neck. He stops where he bit my throat earlier. I reach between us and stroke his cock until he's fully hard. "It's alright." I say and he drops his head to watch me stroke him. He has a wide girth and is long. I can see the thick ring of muscle where his knot is. The head is a fleshy pink and the shaft is a darker shade of tan than his body. I cup his balls and he moans. They're large and heavy. He growls capturing my lips with his. I gasp arching my back as his fingers explore my mound. "I'm wet enough. My body has been producing slick for you." I whimper out bucking my hips. "I've never done this before. I don't want to hurt you." he says.

"You won't hurt me. Not like he did." I say to him. He takes his length in his hand and lines himself up with my entrance. "I'll go slow. Tell me to stop and I will." he says slowly pushing inside. I cry out and grab his arms, tears welling in my eyes, as he stretches me. He continues to slowly push into me, kissing my head and whispering apologies into my hair, as he does. He meets a little resistance but a little bit more pressure and he's able to sink into me fully.

He stills, arms trembling, and lets me adjust. He kisses away the tears from my cheeks. "Corrina." He says and I look up at him. "My mate." he rumbles out before giving a small experimental thrust. His name leaves my lips in a cry. He stops immediately and looks at me for any sign of pain or rejection. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. I dig my heels into his ass, urging him to move. This new position allows him to go deeper. I throw my head back and moan loudly. "You can go faster." I urge him and he complies. Every time he pulls out I can feel his knot catch on me. I feel the tightness in my core snap, white-hot pleasure courses through my body.

"Mason!" I cry out as my walls clamp down on him. As my orgasm ebbs, I can feel my body go lax. Another, less intense, orgasm hits me when he pushes his knot inside me and it fully inflates. He groans out biting my neck, claiming me. He releases, his warmth filling me, as I bite him, claiming him as mine. He holds me to him as he moves to lay on his back with me on top. "Sleep, mate." he says and I yawn. Drawing up my arms and laying my head on his chest I fall asleep to the beating of his heart.


	5. Chapter 7

I wake sometime later. I slip out of the bed and head to the on suite bathroom to relieve myself and to clean myself up a little. I'm a little sore but its not a painful sore. I come back into the room and, leaning against the bathroom door-frame, I watch my sleeping mate. He looks young and peaceful with his sex-mussed hair framing his face and softly snoring. I wonder how old he is.

I observe his room as much as I can in the darkness. I can vaguely make out the shape of a dresser and a desk with a laptop on it. I jump, startled by a growl, and look back to my mate. He's thrashing, whimpering and growling, in his sleep. I launch across the room, landing on the bed, and place my hand on his arm. "Mason!" I cry out willing through our bond that he wakes up.

He bolts upright, eyes wide and fearful, and looks frantically around the room. He relaxes, only slightly, when his gaze lands on my form. "Corrina!" he chokes out reaching towards me. I swiftly move into his embrace shoving his face into my neck, where my scent is strongest. "I say what you've been through." he says before holding me tighter as his eyes gloss over with un-shed tears.

"I tried to stop him and he killed you. I watched you die and was helpless to stop it." he sobs out. I know he needs the reassurance of skin to skin contact so, I push until he's laying down again. He's semi-hard but hardens fully as I straddle him. Sinking down on him we make love until the moon relents the sky to the sun.

 _ **Mason's Pov~**_  
I leave the gym and head back to the hospital. I can feel my rut coming on, in response to discovering my mate, but it won't hit until tomorrow or the day after. I walk past my mate's room stiffening at the smell radiating from there. Her scent must be heightened by my oncoming rut.

My body automatically reacts to her scent. Though the reaction is quelled by the scent of Brianna and the rage that comes with it. I growl lowly and stalk to Brianna's room. I see my mom checking her over. The bitch doesn't deserve to be looked over. "Get your shit together and make your way to the pack house." I snap out to Brianna. Before she can protest I bare my teeth growling. She whimpers out and I leave heading to my apartment in town.

I get to my apartment, still in just the pants my beta gave me, and head to my laptop. I email all the alphas and people in packs that I know warning them about Brianna. I tell them about how she wants power and the fact that she degraded, threatened and attacked my Luna. I send an email to Alpha Blackwall telling him that I should be there in a day or two. I'm about to go to bed when I smell the sweet scent of my mate.

Just as I hear a panicked knock at my door. "Mason! Open the door!" I hear the panicked voice of Christian. I open my door and see that he has my mate in his arms. "She's in heat and your mom said to take her to you because she needs the claiming bond if she's to survive. I know your in rut as well." he rushes out as I glare at him for holding my mate and causing her discomfort. I can see where she's clawed at him and is now withering in his arms. He hands her to me, before rushing out and she calms slightly.

I place her on my bed hoping my sent will ease her discomfort. I go into the adjourning bathroom to get a washcloth. I wet it and go back to her. I gently dab the cool cloth against her forehead. Her eyes open and she looks into mine. "I need your consent to claim you. Your heat will kill you if I don't." I whisper laying my forehead on hers. "We don't need to mate yet but, we need the claiming bond if you are to survive." I whisper so my voice doesn't crack.

Her eyes seem to clear and she says "No, if you have to claim me now, we do it right. I trust you enough to allow us to mate." She leans up and kisses my lips gently. Pulling away quickly when I don't respond she stammers out "I'm sorry. If you don't want me as your mate than reject me and let me die." I want to shout "No" but it comes out as a panicked whisper.

I pull her to me. "I would never reject you my beautiful broken mate." I tell her running my hand, lovingly, down her face. I push her down onto the bed and stand. I remove my pants and my cock springs free. She reaches her hands out to me and I crawl on top of her. I kiss her cheek and then trail kisses down to her neck.

I stop when I get to the spot on her neck where I bit her. A bruise, which will fade in a few days, is all that marks what I had done to my mate. I could have killed her if I hadn't snapped out of it. I'm pulled from my thoughts by her stroking me. "It's alright." she tells me and I look down to watch her stroke me with her small hand. Groaning, I capture her lips with mine as she arches her back; when I start to explore her body with my fingers. I can feel her ribs as I run my hand down her body and caress her hip.

"I'm wet enough. My body is producing a lot of slick for you." she whimpers her hips bucking as my fingers explore her cunt. "I've never done this before. I don't want to hurt you." I omit to her. I had heard horror stories about a woman's first time. My father had told me not to trust those stories as everyone was different. He told me that some women bleed during their first time but others don't. He told me it would be more painful and would most likely bleed if they weren't ready.

I wasn't naive to the fact that it would hurt or be uncomfortable for her. " I haven't either and you won't hurt me like he did." She says so, I line myself up at her entrance. "I'll go slow. Tell me to stop and I will." I say before pushing into her. She cries out and grips my arms as I do. I still continue to push into her my heart breaking at her pain. I kiss her head and whisper apologies into her hair. I meet a little resistance but a little more pressure and I'm able to fully sink into her.

I still to let her adjust and my arms tremble at the feeling of being inside her. Her slick walls are tight around me. "Corrina." I call kissing away her tears and she looks up at me. "My mate." I tell her giving a soft thrust. "Mason!" she cries out and I stop looking at her face for any signs of pain or regret. She wraps her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. She digs her heels into my ass urging me to move.

The new angle allows me to go deeper. She throws her head back and moans loudly. "You can go faster." she breathes out. Complying, I do as I'm told. Every time I move I can feel the knot at the base of my cock catch on her. Her walls and legs tense around me. She calls out my name as she cums. My pace falters but after a few thrusts, I'm pushing my knot inside her. As I do another orgasm washes over her. I groan this one stronger than the last and pierce her neck with my teeth. Claiming her as mine. Her teeth piercing my flesh has my knot thickening fully and I cum, spurting hotly inside her.

I place my hands on her back and ass carefully getting to my knees. I try not to jostle her too much as I move because we're still locked together. I lay on my back with her on top. Her solid weight a comforting feeling. "Sleep, mate." I tell her and she drawls her arms up to my chest, laying her head over my heart. I stay awake a little longer after she has fallen asleep to watch her. She looks peaceful and beautiful as she sleeps. My knot has deflated but I don't risk waking her by pulling out. She looked as though she hadn't had much sleep.


	6. Chapter 8

I feel as though I'm dreaming but, I know that I'm not. I see a few images of my mate's life flash through me, her emotions and dreams. Everything she had been through. I saw and could do nothing about it. I felt absolutely powerless as I watched from the sidelines. I could feel my wolf wake with anger.

 

Then my vision shifts. As clear as day, I see a shadowed figure across the pinewood lake inside my territory. I can't see them but I instantly recognize the scent of carrion and ash. He holds my mate by the neck and a knife to her stomach. I scent deeper and under his scent I smell her's mixed with milk. I look to her stomach and see that it bugles slightly with pup.

 

My pup, I realize. He not only had my mate but my pup as well. I growl at him taking a step closer. He moves closer to me as well. My mate whimpers as he presses the knife to her neck. "You know, I never realized how much I missed Elishia until I saw all the things you got to do together. I knew my opportunity was now; when I figured out she was with pup and you left her unprotected. I realized that what a fitting way to make you feel all the pain I felt. To feel what it's like to lose your mate and unborn pup. Your father killed my girls. She was carrying a girl. Did your father tell you why he killed my mate and daughter? So, he could ensure his line and make sure the prophecy never played out. Look at it now almost complete." he rambles like a mad man laughing like one too as he finishes.

 

The movement causes the blade to press deeper into Corrina's neck, drawing blood, and she whimpers. "Let her go. She's not part of this." I plead with wide eyes. "Oh, but she is though. You care about her more than anything. You would do anything to save her, won't you?" he says sliding his scarred pale hand to her stomach. She closes her eyes tears staining her tan cheeks. "I'll do anything you ask. Just please don't hurt her" I plead taking another step towards them my eyes on her. "Then get down on your knees and beg for me to let me go." he replies. I comply getting down on my knees bowing my head. "Please, don't hurt her and let her go. I'm not my father." I plead and I hear Corrina whimper out my name. "No! Not good enough!" he shouts smirking.

 

I lift my head up just to see him plunge the knife into her heart. "No, Corrina!" I scream lunging at him but he just disappears. I drop to my knees and pull Corrina to my chest. I put pressure on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry Don't die, hold on! Help will be here soon." I  tell her pulling out my phone to call Christian. "No, its not your fault. I should have told you I was pregnant" she whispers her eyes filled with tears. "I love you." she says blood bubbling out of her mouth, staining her lips. "No, No, NO!" I yell when the light leaves her eyes. I scream as I clutch her limp body against my chest, my hand on her belly.

 

I had truly failed as a mate and alpha. I hear a faint voice calling my name. I jolt awake when I feel a tug on the bond and a warm hand touches me. I look with wide eyes around the room before I catch sight of my mate. She's kneeling on the bed her warm hand on my arm. Warm, not cold. "Corrina!" I choke out reaching out to her. I needed to feel that she was okay, that she's real and alive, not dead. She moves swiftly into my arms. "I saw what you've been through." I say my eyes filling with unshed tears. "I tried to stop him and he killed you. I watched you die." I sob out and she pushes me onto my back. She straddles me and rubs her self along my cock.

 

She lifts herself up and sinks down onto me. Her warm heat welcoming me. She lays over me moving her hips up and down slowly. We make love until the early hours of the morning when I've knotted her twice and came 3 times. I try to get her to climax with me but she just shakes her head telling me that this is about me and not her. She comes during our last round of lovemaking. We lay there in my bed sated and spent. My phone goes off and I groan. I roll over and grab my phone on the nightstand, answering it. "What Christian?" I snap into the phone. "Sorry, geez. Alpha Blackwall was trying to get ahold of you. He wants to know when we are leaving." he replies "We'll leave at noon. Tell everyone to get their belongings and be at the pack house by 11:30." I snap out before hanging up the phone.

 

I feel a small hit against my arm. I look to my mate."You should have been more polite to your beta." she says and I raise my eyebrows in anger. "Well, maybe you should go to him." I growl out and she shrinks back trying to distance herself from me. "I'm sorry. This is new to me. Most males get a week alone with their mate but with the threat to my pack we have to move." I sigh bringing her to me. "We should get up and get ready." I say sitting and throwing my legs over the side of my bed. "It's 7:00. We have roughly 4 and 1/2 hours until we leave. I don't own anything either." she says giving me a pointed look.

 

"We're going into town to shop for you." I say going to my dresser and pulling out a pair of faded jeans, boxers, and a white button-up shirt. "Pick out something of mine and I'll just give you a piggyback ride until we find you shoes." I say kind of harshly. I swiftly go into the bathroom to get ready, hoping she didn't pick up on the tone of my voice.

 

I come out of the bathroom and she has put on a pair of my sweatpants and my long sleeve grey and black flannel. I raise my eyebrows at her choices. I had worn my flannel and the sweatpants yesterday. "They smell like you." she defends quietly dipping her head. I can't help the surge of power that comes from that statement. She was comforted by my smell. She goes to undress, but I stop her. "It's fine. Just surprising." I say my heart breaking at how broken she looked when I raised my eyebrow. Like it was something she shouldn't be doing. I wondered briefly what she had experienced. I had some inkling but not much until either she told me or I had more visions.

"Let's go we have 4 hours to shop." I say though I would have rather preferred to rip my clothes off and repay her for this morning. I walk over to her and turn around. "Hop on, Mate." I tell her and she does. Its nice having her wrapped around me , in a non-sexual way, after my dream. I can feel her chest rise and fall against my back and her breath against my neck.

 

Time Skip~

 

By the time 11:15 comes around all the shopping is done. She has everything she needs with the help of the stores' employees that were kind enough to help us. We make it to the pack house and leave Corrina in the truck I had requested for the trip. The towns' people are staying not because I don't want them to come with us, but because they aren't mine to command. Lord Varric, presides over the town and allows me to lead my pack separately but within his territory.

 

My pack was small if you took into account the amount of full-blooded were's in my pack. My pack had 38 full-blooded were's, 22 werewolves and 16 werecats, along with12 human mates, 8 children, and 62 half-breeds. My pack was the most diverse with "monsters" since my father passed.

 

I quickly brief the pack and we leave. I follow at the back and I'll be the last one there, but Christian will get there first. Corrina looks out the window with fascination. "I keep forgetting that you've been starved of the beauty of the world." I say and she looks at me. I stop at a red light and a loud banging is heard.  She jumps yelping before swiftly crawling into my lap.

 

"Shh, it's okay." I tell her trying to soothe her. She just snuggles into my chest further with her back against my door and her feet over the console. Her head is under my chin and I can smell her scent mixed with mine. She's shaking so I purr in a last-ditch attempt to soothe her. She purrs back in response and stops shaking. She lifts her head up in surprise. "Yes, we can purr." I rumble out chuckling. She lays her head back on my chest. I continue to purr as I drive. The ride is only about 4 1/2 to 5 hours.

 

About 30 minutes later I hear her soft snores well more like soft puffs of air. I smile resuming my full attention to driving.


	7. Character List.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my list of characters on how I imagine them to look. This is just a base outline, the hair eye and colors my not be exact. If you want to image them however you want than you can ignore this chapter. I'll leave the name of the person portraying the character if I can find the name that belongs to the person in the picture. If not it will be blank. This list will be updated as more characters are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NONE OF THE IMAGES USED ARE MINE! RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! I FOUND THE PICTURES ON GOOGLE!

Corrina Stein-

Mason Cross-

Marjorie Grey- Julia Jones

Christian Stonewell-

Brianna Kraven- Alyssa Sutherland

Ibrahim Valentino- Chaske Spencer

Marina Valentino-

James Valentino-

Thomas Blackwall- Jamie Dornan

Meric Xzander- Daniel Brühl

Elishia Xzander- Shailene Woodley


	8. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING~ SLIGHT NON-CON. Also, the chapter gets cut off about halfway because I wanted to post a chapter but i've not fully finished typing the chapter. Next chapter will be out 4/10 or 4/11.

Corrina's Pov~  
We lay in bed when we're done. His phone goes off and he groans before rolling over to grab it from the nightstand. I prop myself on my elbow as he answers it. "What Christian?" he snaps into the phone. "We'll leave at noon. Tell everyone to get their belongings together and to be at the pack house by 11:30." he snaps out again before hanging up.

  
I lightly hit his arm. "You should have been more polite to your beta." I reprimand him shocking myself as he arches an eyebrow. “Well maybe you should go to him.” He growls causing me to flinch back. “I’m sorry. This is new to me. Most males get a week alone with their mate, but with the threat to my pack we have to move.” he sighs out bringing me to him. "We should get up and get ready." He says before throwing his legs over the bed. “Its 7:00. We have roughly 4 and ½ hours before we leave. I don’t own anything either.” I say giving him a pointed look. “We’re going into town for you.” He says before getting up and walking to his dresser, pulling out some clothes. "Pick out something of mine and I'll just give you a piggyback ride until we find you shoes." he says before going into the bathroom to change. I recoil at the tone of his voice and use my nose to find something to wear.

  
I end up finding black sweatpants and a long sleeve grey and black flannel. They were going to be supper big on me. I look at my body. My ribs can be seen a little but, I’ve regained some of my weight. I have mostly gotten my figure back, but I still looked horrible. Scars littler my body and my stomach, hips, and thighs have stretch marks. Since I’m starting to regain my color back, they stand out against my skin. I sigh before putting the clothes on. I am rolling up the legs and sleeves when the bathroom door opens. I don’t jump when the door opens; which is progress. Mason comes out dressed in faded jeans, that hung low on his hips, and a white button up the top few buttons left unbuttoned.

  
He raises his eyebrow as he takes in my appearance. Shit, I had offended him and now he’s mad. “They smelled like you.” I defend softly. With my head bowed I stiffly begin to take them off. My hands shake as I try to unbutton his flannel and not cry. “It’s fine, just surprising.” he says stopping my movements. “Let’s go, we have 4 hours to shop.” he says reluctantly before turning around. Was he still mad or was he ashamed of me? He tells me to hop on his back. I do but I can’t lose the feeling that I’ve done something wrong. He seems distant as we shop. Not really caring about what’s going in on. The feeling is intensified when he leaves me in the truck as he addresses his pack. Was he embarrassed that I was wearing clothes that I’m, fairly, sure he wore yesterday or because I ambushed him earlier after his nightmare? Was I supposed to be submissive and obedient to him? I felt like crying as I ran my fingers over his claiming mark.

  
Did he regret claiming me? I curl up into myself and look out the window absently. From what little I’ve seen; his territory is beautiful. The people I’ve encountered that know what I had been through seemed surprised that I know how to speak. I was homeschooled before my mom died. I had started learning from a young age and learning seemed to come easily to me. I loved reading but I doubted I would be allowed to anyway. He comes back and we follow behind the others. I looked out the window as blurs of orange, red, yellow, and brown flash by. It must be fall, meaning my birthday is coming soon if it hasn’t already. “I keep forgetting you’ve been starved of the beauty of the world.” he says breaking me out of my trance. He stops at a red light and a loud bang has me crawling to his lap with a yelp in fright. “Shh, it’s okay. Someone’s car just backfired.” he tells me, but I just snuggle into his chest trying to calm myself with his scent. I wonder if he’ll push me away? I know he can feel me shaking. A rumble leaving from his chest has me calming almost immediately and a rumbling sound automatically leaves me in response. I look up at him in surprise. “Yes, we can purr.” he tells me chuckling. I lay my head back on his chest and listen to him purr. I can feel myself slip into the calm of sleep.

  
I wake up slightly when Mason picks me up. I still don’t wear any shoes. He holds his hands under me telling me to wrap my arms and legs around him. I do as I’m told nuzzling into his neck. I feel his chest rumble as he talks to someone, but I can’t hear them. “Your still in heat baby.” he whispers into my ear when I whimper and start to wither in his arms. I try not to cry out every time he moves. Before I know it, I’m being thrown roughly onto a soft bed. I crinkle my nose at the very clean smell of the room. Mason easily removes my clothes and then his.

  
He flips me on to my stomach and lifts my hips. I try to get away, but he just growls and shoves me, face first, into the bed. I must turn my head to breathe when he does. His scent has filled the room but instead of being calming or comforting it’s scaring me. I whimper before crying out as he roughly shoves into me. He sets a brutal pace, his hands gripping my hips tight, and I’ll know I’ll have bruises later. I twist my head around as much as I can, and I look back at him. His eyes are dark with anger. He’s not looking at me with anger though. He’s not looking at me at all. His eyes hold a hazy look to them besides the burning anger. “Mason! Stop, your hurting me!” I scream out and his hips falter as he comes back to reality. The haziness in his eyes clearing. His eyes widen as he takes in the scene. My tear stained face and the already forming bruises on my hips along with the blood and slick running down my legs.

  
He quickly pulls out of me and all but throws himself off the bed onto the floor. I slump down onto my side wincing at the pain and start sobbing. “Corrina.” he chokes out from the floor sounding heartbroken. I reach my hand out to the sound needing his touch. I know he would never hurt me intentionally at least. I can sense his rut and he was enraged by something. Something set him off and being newly mated to me is making his actions uncontrollable. It seems like eternity before he grabs my hand and hesitantly pulls me off the bed into his chest. “I’m sorry.” he repeats into my hair over and over. I can feel his tears as they run hotly down my skin. “Shh, you didn’t mean too.” I coo at him as I run my hand through his black hair soothingly. When he calms down a little, I remove myself from his arms and head to the bathroom on shaky legs. I wince as I take a wet washcloth between my legs to clean the blood. I jump hearing the door slam.

  
I walk back into the room to pull the top blanket off the bed. It was covered in my blood. The room smells of fear and blood, so I go over to the window and open it. I finally take the time to observe the room. The walls are painted a soft grey and the floors are a dark hardwood. Pine maybe or Dogwood with the coloring. The room is spacious with a walk-in closet and an on-suite bathroom. The bed was covered with fluffy grey, white and black blankets. The pillows are grey. I grab a white blanket off the bed and wrap myself in it. His scent wasn’t as calming now. He comes back in setting down the bags of my clothes. Its dark out now as he leaves again this time with out slamming the door. I sigh as I make a nest in the corner of the room. I forgo bringing his clothes into it. I shut the lights off before laying in my nest. I rest my head on my knees and close my eyes.

  
I wake sometime later when the smell of food waifs into my nose. “I brought food.” Mason says as he goes to take a step towards me but stops noticing my nest. Nest were a safe place for female or even some male wolves. You never crossed into a wolf’s nest unless consent is given specifically. He noticed that I didn’t surround myself with his scent and stopped to not cross a boundary.


	9. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 ending and what happened in chapter 9 in Mason's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its 4 days late. Also gif isn't mine.

_**Corrina's Pov~**_

He sighs setting the bowl of something and some bread in front of me not crossing into my nesting area. He then sits down with his back against the dresser. He grabs his own bowl and starts eating. I eye the bowl skeptically even though my mouth waters and stomach growls. "It's beef stew. Elena made it so it’s good." he says noticing my hesitance. I nod before grabbing the bowl and take a tentative bite. I moan at the taste. It's amazing almost like my grandma used to make when she visited. "We're safe here." he says after he finishes the stew. "We can have our week." he says hesitantly, and I stiffen but relax.

"Not if you don't want too. I'll only make love to you with your consent, never without. I'm your mate and mates don't force themselves onto each other. I'll never hurt you. I'll never talk down to you. You’re my equal, my Luna." he tells me as I set my bowl. I can feel the truth in his words and how guilty he feels for what he did. My heat wasn't nowhere near sated but just his scent and his skin against mine cooled the fire in my veins. I tentatively crawl out of my nest and to him. He shifts before opening his arms for me to crawl into his lap.

I have my legs on either side of his sitting on his lap and my arms are wound around his neck. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me tightly to his chest. I nuzzle my face into his neck inhaling his scent. Its gone back to providing me comfort and security instead of fear. I feel him relax as I do. He kisses my head and starts to purr. "I can't tell you how sorry I am, Corrina. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I have too." He tells me and I can feel the sounds reverberate through his chest. "Shh, I know." I tell him softly holding him tighter. "Will you let me get you through your heat?" he asks me.

"Maybe but I need time. This is still too fresh. Your scent and touch seem to calm it since were mated but I know it won't last long." I mumble into his neck. He doesn't say anything and maneuvers us so he can stand. I wrap my legs around his waist my head still in his neck. I stiffen as he walks near the bed further from my nest. "Relax, Corrina. I'm just moving this to the bed. I couldn't feel my ass. Plus, this way we can cuddle better." he tells me before pulling back the covers. He sets me down before turning off the lights again. He shuts the window before slipping into the bed with me. He pulls me to him and kisses my forehead.

{This is how they cuddle}

**_Mason's Pov~_ **

I pull up to the main villa of the territory. I park and get out walking up to Thomas. We pull each other into a hug. "Good to see you Mason." he tells me. "You too Tom." I reply looking back to the truck. "Now, whose so important that you couldn't come earlier?" he asks pulling away from me. I chuckle at his raised eyebrow. I pull down the collar of my shirt to expose the mark on my neck more. His eyes widen when he spots it. "You found your mate! Holy Shit!" he exclaims excitedly before clasping me on the shoulder. I smile nodding. "Well..." he says impatiently. I chuckle before walking to the passenger side of the truck and open the door. She had moved off of me and into the passenger seat. I pick her up and she stirs slightly mumbling a soft protest. I tell her to wrap her arms and legs around me. She does and hangs off me like a koala. I chuckle walking back to Thomas. "Thomas, this sleepy Luna is my mate." I tell him and he chuckles. "Meric's been spotted near the Bluemoon's border with yours. I think you finding your mate has made him bolder." he says on a more serious note.

I growl baring my teeth at the news. "Mason, I can sense your rut. The last room on the second floor of the south wing is yours." he says stepping closer slightly and I growl. Corrina coos into my neck. "We'll talk once your rut and her heat is over. You'll get your week alone with her." he says before walking away most likely to a council meeting. Corrina stirs in my arms whimpering. I could feel the heat of her skin through the fabric of my flannel. "Your still in heat baby." I tell her. She whimpers with almost every harsh step I take. The bastard was taunting me. He would come for Corrina to get to me. He would take her from me. Make her his instead of mine. A growl leaves me as the rage builds. My rut making it worse. Suddenly, it’s like a haze falls over me. Like I'm not there but I am. I barely register what’s happening. I've roughly thrown Corrina on the bed in our room. When did we get here?

I feel my hands tear off her clothing than my own. This is wrong! I think to myself fleetingly as I roughly flip her onto her stomach and yank her hips up. So, she's presenting for me. She tries to get away from me and a growl leaves me. I shove her into the bed. A whimper leaves her lips at the action before turning into a scream when I roughly plunge into her. I set a brutal pace feeling her warm slick coating my cock and balls. I grip her hips tightly and she turns her head to look at me. Her eyes are filled with fear and her face is tear stained. THIS ISN'T RIGHT! STOP! I try to scream willing my body to stop, but my body doesn't obey, and I still continue to pound her into her.

"Mason! Stop your hurting me!" she screams and suddenly control is mine again. My hips falter and I take in her form really take in her form. I see the already forming bruises on her hips. I look lower and my eyes widen. She hadn't been prepped properly before I took her. It wasn't slick coating my cock and balls or even her thighs but rather her blood. I quickly pull out of her before throwing my body away from her falling off the bed onto the floor. I roll onto my back as she sobs out. What had I just done? Her name leaves my lips in a choked cry. Suddenly her hand comes into my vision as it flops over the side of the bed.

She's reaching towards me, but I don't take her hand. I want to take her hand so bad. To reassure her and show her I'm sorry but I stay my hand. I cave when a choked plea leaves her. I grab her hand and pull her onto my chest. I murmur into her hair how sorry I am. I don't notice I'm crying until the tears drip off my chin. "Shh, you didn't mean too." she coos at me while running her hands through my hair. We lay like this for a few moments before she get up. She makes her way to the bathroom on shaky legs.

Now that I had calmed down the scent of the room has me gaging. Blood, terror and sex. I swiftly get up and pull on my pants. I storm out of the room slamming the door behind me. I needed to get out, but I knew that I couldn't leave her in the state she's in, even if I'm the cause. I needed to take care of her.

With that I take off for the truck. I grab her bags only 6 in total and head up to the room. I open the door and place the bags down by the dresser. I look up and the top blanket is torn off and lies in the corner near the closet. She's wrapped herself in a white blanket. I leave heading to the kitchens looking for some food for us. "Mason?" I hear my name called and a smile is immediately brought to my face. "Elena." I say bringing the older woman into a hug.

"I made beef stew. I figured you would need it." she says pulling away before producing a tray with two bowls of stew and 2 pieces of bread. "Thank you, Elena." I tell her taking the tray before she waves me off telling me to go back to my mate. I sigh before walking in. "I brought food." I tell her walking towards her before stopping. I had almost crossed into her safe space. She had created a nest. My heart breaks more when I notice that she had left my scent out of her nest. Shit, I had really fucked up.

I sigh setting a bowl and piece of bread in front of her nest careful not to cross the invisible barrier. I sit down with my back against the dresser and start eating. "It's beef stew. Elena made it so it’s good." I tell her after seeing her reluctance to touch the food. She takes a tentative bite and moans at the taste. I smile slightly at her before I continue to eat. “We’re safe here.” I tell her after I have finished. I placed the bowl down before hesitantly continuing "We can have our week." and I watch as she stiffens.

"Not if you don't want too. I'll only make love to you with your consent, never without. I'm your mate and mates don't force themselves onto each other. I'll never hurt you. I'll never talk down to you. You’re my equal, my Luna." I ramble off quickly trying to put her at ease. She sets her bowl down before crawling out of her nest and to me. I shift my body and open my arms for her. She crawls into my lap her legs on either side of my and wraps her arms around my neck. In turn I wrap my arms around her pulling her to my chest. She nuzzles into my neck inhaling and I relax. I place a kiss to her hair and start purring trying to convey how sorry I am. "I can't tell you how sorry I am, Corrina. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I have too." I tell her not expecting a reply.

"Shh, I know." she coos holding me tighter and I ask the question I was dreading on knowing the answer. "Will you let me get you through your heat?" I ask waiting for the answer with bated breath. "Maybe but I need time. This is still too fresh. Your scent and touch seem to calm it since were mated but I know it won't last long." she mumbles into my neck.  I don’t reply but move so I can stand.  I feel her tense as I move closer to the bed. "Relax, Corrina. I'm just moving this to the bed. I couldn't feel my ass. Plus, this way we can cuddle better." I tell her pulling back the covers and setting her down to go turn off the lights again before shutting the open window. I crawl into bed beside her pulling her body to mine pacing a kiss onto her forehead.

 


End file.
